Talk:Toxicity
one word: Lacerate -Thomas 14:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I like to think Tainted Flesh more. 8 degen on their party? With 2 elites? Intriguingly painful. I'm thinking more for HA and GvG though, of course. Kamahl 22:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Good lord, this should be an elite! (T/ ) 11:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::After reviewing a bunch of these skills, i really have to say. These skills do need a good nerfing soon. Wonder what's got into Anet though, after all, they originally approved and supported the Tainted Ally pvp-build no? This would really put some major pressure on monks. >> Trace 20:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::They also added the skill Extinguish. (T/ ) 12:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: I smell Nerf, This skill is overpowered. Think Lacerate and Seeping Wound Same type of skills Except they are elite and have lower power. I understand Arena wanted a stackable Condition degen, however they made it too well ~ Zero rogue x 22:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Screaming Shot, Virulence(E) for massive degen ::About the first post: it was a sarcastic comment. Like, compare this to Lacerate. This is way stronger because it has more degen, and disease/poison is way easier to spread. Nevertheless Lacerate is elite and this isn't. -Thomas Allusion System of a Down..? --Silk Weaker 03:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: "Coversion, software version 7.0..." R0x. I'm changing the secondary of every character(Inclusing Holy Mountains xD) to /R, just to get this skill. ::Fanboy? Yes. :::http://www.answers.com/toxicity&r=67 Today, we learn System of a Down didn't invent the concept of Toxicity. Anet puts alot of inside humor, but the definition and the skill make so much sense, I don't think it's connected to the Screamo band. Alt F Four 21:00, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::There are many allusions that aren't original to the object of allusionment, I don't see why this isn't, although then again the connection isn't clear. That they decided to use this word instead of others, this being not an awfully common word, makes me suspect so. Tell me, is "Boom!" or "Headshot!" original to Pure Pwnage. And since it obviously isn't, are you suggesting that the quickshot is not a cameo of Doug?--Silk Weaker 01:10, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::::on a totally unrelated note system of a down is NOT screamo.--Coloneh RIP 17:22, 13 December 2006 (CST) This spirit is neat, and should be feared. I suspect a possible nerf as well. Does anybody have the progression on this? Or at what attribute point it becomes +4 degen? :The progression on GWiki goes from ranks 1...12 otherwise the information is inaccurate. Overpowered This is much more powerful than Lacerate (elite), and cost less energy. And actually you don't have to invest high attribute level in besat. Level 4 in beast makes it -3 degen which is already better than Lacerate. :It's overpowered, but you can kill it easy ... 54 secs at 12 beast mastery, so it can't stand the whole time in HA unless you got a ranger with high beastmastery(not common as far as i know) so it won't be hard to shut this spirit down.(UnexistNL 05:08, 27 October 2006 (CDT)) and rightly so 15 energy. 2 degeneration. Doesn't last as long. Good. --Buzzer 06:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) hmmm... Just thinking out loud but how effective would a R/A (or A/R) using brambles + laccerate + Toxicity + (generic lead attack) + Entangling Asp. Lots of degeneration, Poison(-4) + bleeding(-3) + Lacerate(-2) + Toxicity(-2) = -11 so it hits the cap. looks pretty effective to me on paper. and you still can have a great attack chain (without an elite)--Coloneh RIP 23:19, 4 November 2006 (CST) -2 per condition or -2 total if both poison and disease is applied, is this then -10 (-4 + -4 + -2) or -12 (-4 + -2 + -4 + -2) degeneration? :"Poisoned or Diseased creatures" if a person has one of the 2 conditions on them, they will suffer an additional -2 health degen. Xeon 10:49, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::You miss his question. He is asking, if you have both of the 2 conditions on you does this add -4, or just -2? VegaObscura 15:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::-10, tested myself, but good question. Entropy 15:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Xeon did answer it. He pointed out the "or" means -2. --Fyren 20:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, you would only gain -10 because it only needs one to function, and shouldn't trigger off both. But someone should test this because skill descriptions have been known to be wrong or misleading. By placing regen on the target AND THEN using toxicity since degen caps at 10 anyways Morrock 23:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::You can test it with Heeling breeze with 12Healing. If you have -2 degen left, you know. Nytemyre 20:53, 28 February 2007 (CST) Trivia I hate all trivia... The skill could just be named Toxicity becuase...it makes poison and disease more toxic? Don't try and find a reference for everything and anything in the game. If no one objects, then I'm removing that note. Silver Sunlight 10:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :I agree. A more likely source of this skills name is the english dictionary rather than the random other potential sources that have been thought up just because the word "toxicity" coincidentally showed in the potential trivia sources that have been suggested. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::Is just too out there for me. I think that it is named after what it does, and is in no way a reference.--Gigathrash 00:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't say it didn't I just believe that System of a Down is not related to this skill's name.--Gigathrash 00:28, 29 September 2007 (UTC)